Harry Needs Romance
by chewed up unicorn
Summary: Harry is more than ready to settle down, but it seems to be somewhat impossible that any man would accept him staying friends with Draco who is not only his best friend/roommate, but also his ex-boyfriend. The fact that perhaps he still has feeling for said blond might also be a factor as to why he hasn't moved on. Maybe. HP/DM, HP/ZS, DM/CW. Based on I Need Romance 2012.


Harry Needs Romance

_Harry/Draco with a side of Draco/Charlie and Harry/Zacharias_

AN: I want to put a further disclaimer. If you have never read any of Maya's works, you, my friend, have been seriously deprived all your life. She's the writer of Underwaterlight, Drop Dead Veela and my absolute favorite Harry/Draco fanfiction ever, If You've a Ready Mind. I love her characterizations of Harry and Draco and Zacharias Smith that I'm going to try to write them as she had. SECONDLY, this fanfiction is based off a Korean Drama by the name of I Need Romance 2012. I will try my hardest in this to make you want to watch it. Yep.

Chapter One: My Best Friend

_"Wait. I'll do that." Her hands pushed his away as she took control. The unbuckling of a man's belt when he was undressing was something she loved doing and always did; her signature move, she'd think to herself. Like opening a present._

"THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"No need to shout Potter, and what's wrong with it?"

"I can't believe you don't care about my privacy, that's what's wrong with it." Harry threw the scroll at Draco's face, but the blond dodged it with a snort.

"That's so you, Potter. You think everything is about you."

"Malfoy, you wrote about the bar we used to go to everyday! AND that's exactly what we did when we got drunk. But what I can't forgive you for is..."

_**"Wait. I'll do that." **_

"Do you want everyone to know my bloody sexual fantasies?! Can't you just keep them to yourself?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you the only one who gets aroused from unbuckling a bloke's belt?"

"Do you have to sell our privacy to make money?"

"I just wanted you to tell me if it was a good start or not, scarface."

Harry took a deep breath, knowing that this wasn't the first or last time this had happened.

"It's good." He admitted with a grumble.

Draco smirked. "Of course it is."

When Harry returned to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year, he spent a lot of his time at the Quidditch stands; laying down on the hard wooden benches, staring up at the cloud filled sky. He had sometimes wondered how he would be in his thirties, he pictured himself married with a handful of kids. He would have rebuilt the home that he had once lived in with his parents at Godric's Hollow, he'd have a stable job as an Auror and would visit with Ron and Hermione every Sunday for dinner.

When he was twenty one, he became in desperate need of a roommate. Ron and Hermione had gotten married and found their own apartment to freely live the newlywed life. He had asked all his friends if they were at all interested in living at his bachelor pad with him, but everyone had been tied up in leases or were living with significant others.

That was when Draco Malfoy had reappeared into his life thanks to Luna sending the blond his way. They both worked in the media circut with Draco at the Daily Prophet and Luna running The Quibbler. Unlike Harry, Draco had been kicked out of his bachelor pad when Blaise Zabini married Pansy Parkinson and was looking for a new place.

Had Harry in the Quidditch stands at eighteen seen this coming, he would have laughed his arse off at the thought of becoming roommates with then school rival.

Had eighteen year old Harry predicted what he would become at the age of twenty four, gay and in a relationship with said roommate, he would have offed himself.

For five years following turning twenty four, Harry dreamed of a future with Draco where they'd grow old together; the'd manage a large orphanage at the now abandoned Malfoy Manor and would have old man sex every Saturday night.

At the age of twenty nine, he had to realize that those dreams were crap since he couldn't even get Draco to take the next logical step in their relationship; marriage.

At twenty nine Harry had begged Draco, "I'll be good to you." He had said.

But Draco laughed, "We have a good thing going Potter. Do we have to do something so archaic?"

"But it wouldn't hurt to just give me what I want! It may be archaic, but it would make me happy."

"Potter, it's just a big show. We are fine as we are, I love you and you love me. We have great sex. We live together, we go out as a couple and everyone knows this. I don't see why you have to be such a girl."

"Please?"

"Potter, the thought of marrying you never even crossed my mind."

"So that's it, is it? This is all we'll ever be? I don't think we have a reason to have whatever we have then."

"Potter." Draco grabbed his hand and held it firm, "Nothing will change by getting married. Nothing at all; so why go through it? And what if we decide that it wasn't the best choice and we have to divorce? Think of all the hassle we'd go through in Wizengamot."

"So that's the real reason, you don't have faith that our relationship will last."

"No, Scarhead. That's not what I was saying."

Harry stood up, angry that Draco didn't love him enough, angry that he was getting this turned on him.

"I want to break up."

Draco's face hardened. "Again?"

"This will be the last time."

"If that's what would make you happy. Fine. "

But no, that's not what Harry had truly wanted. Harry had wanted Draco to fight for him, to say 'No wait. Fine, as long as you don't leave.'

In all the five times he had broken up with the blond, he had never meant it, yet he couldn't stop himself from doing it everytime. He'd wonder, 'would this be the time he'd fight for me?'

Yet the Malfoy heir never did.

He was now thirty two. Living with his ex-boyfriend and still unmarried.

Draco hit Harry with the scroll Harry had read earlier, snapping him out of his past. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date?"

Harry looked at him, puzzled. "My date?"

"The one Granger set you up with, remember?"

"Oh bugger! Do I have to go?" Harry pouted at Draco and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Can't let all her hard work in finding this latest bloke go to waste."

Harry looked at his unfinished breakfast and sneaked a look at Draco but Draco was already getting out the rubber gloves to clean up his mess.

"Love you mate, owe you!" Harry stood up and quickly ruffled up Draco hair. Draco had quickly tried to elbow him to stop him, but Harry was already running to his bedroom, getting ready.


End file.
